


Massage Lessons

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, ethanw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexx is fed up with the wall he keeps hitting with his latest invention. He decides to take a break, and runs into the manager of the krewe's hot spring. Some rest and relaxation sounds really good about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not my own. All characters depicted belong to Ethanw at http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fic inspired by these pictures:  
> http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/image/117895377284  
> http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/image/117903321334

Dexx concentrated on the readings, tensing in nervousness as he fired up his latest invention for what seemed like the thousandth time. He'd spent the past couple months working on a new golem design, and if he could just get the damn thing to stay on, he knew its capabilities would be worthy of even Zojja's attention.

  
The golem twitched and hummed, slowly rising off the ground and standing on its feet. “STARTUP PROGRAM – INITIATED,” the machine bellowed in the low, mechanical voice that asura heard nearly every day since birth. One golem or another would be wandering around Rata Sum, be it a peacemaker golem or a progeny's failed experiment on the run. Everything looked good on Dexx's screen, which provided analysis of every calculation the golem made, helping him pinpoint problems faster.

  
“STARTUP PROGRAM – COMPLETE. INITIATING NEXT – NEXT – NE...” With a mechanical sigh and a buzz, the golem collapsed back to the ground.

  
Dexx groaned and tugged at his ears, pushing his chair away from his desk. After sulking for a few seconds, he went back to his screen, looking over the data. Stabilizers. Again. He'd fixed that two days ago, what was wrong now?

  
Knowing he'd have to dig into his invention for a good few hours to fix it, Dexx shook his head and stood up, leaving his work area. He needed a good, long break before he looked at any of that again.

  
He walked down one of the many hallways in his krewe's lab. Jinxx had put together quite the talented krewe, and provided space and comfort that matched their ambition. She even managed to get a krewe recreational hot spring going, managed by Lexxi. She understood stress relief was important, and Dexx and the rest of the krewe all agreed with her on her favorite methods of doing so.

  
Speaking of Lexxi, Dexx moved to leave the hallway and grab a drink when he saw her walking along. She was a little shorter than him, with pale white skin, vibrant red hair, and green eyes. An attractive asura. Hell, all the asura on Jinxx's krewe were attractive. Other krewes weren't so lucky.

  
Seeing her, he remembered happening to walk by the hot spring multiple times just as Lexxi and some other krewe member were leaving. They always looked quite pleased, with relaxed bodies and warm grins. They'd always be talking about massages. Dexx wondered how good it could be, and decided maybe it was worth a try. Even if he ended up not liking it, anything was better than going back to work right now.

  
“Hey Lexxi, wait up!”

  
Dexx broke into a jog for a few seconds to catch up to Lexxi, who turned and gave him a smile. “Dexx! Good to see you, how's the golem?” she asked.

  
“Terrible,” Dexx replied, shaking his head. “Need a break. Mind if I walk with you?”

  
“Not at all! I'm headed for the hot springs, I'm sure you can find a way to relax there.”

  
“Actually, I had something in mind,” Dexx told her.

  
“Oh, what were you thinking?” Lexxi asked. She turned at a corner, and Dexx continued to follow her.

  
“Well, I've heard you and the girls talk about massages a lot,” Dexx said. “Sounds relaxing. I'd love to join in, and maybe help out too.”

  
Lexxi didn't respond immediately, having some flashbacks of some of the better massage sessions with other krewemates. Dexx didn't catch the coy grin on her face before she responded. “Oh, it's excellent relaxation, just what you seem to need at the moment.” She pressed a button on the wall to open a door to outside. “And I could use help with clients. Tell you what,” she said, pausing her walk to look right at Dexx. “I teach you how to give a massage, then I'll give you one. Deal?”

  
Dexx thought for a moment, then nodded. “Deal.”

  
The Krewe Recreaitional Hot Springs was just outside the krewe lab. There was a cafe and pub, hot tubs, steam rooms, and plenty more. To help fund krewe research, the hot spring was opened up to occasional visitors, and Lexxi and those who helped her run the hot spring occasionally serviced clients passing through from all over Tyria. As they walked, Dexx waved to Pexxi, who was enjoying a drink at one of the outdoor tables. She smiled at him and waved back, then shared a wink with Lexxi. She saw where the two were headed.

  
“Let's go to one of the steam rooms, it's great for easing any tension in your muscles,” Lexxi said, leading Dexx along. They walked inside again, into a building separate from the krewe lab, and Lexxi moved to the nearest steam room, updating the sign outside to “in use”.

  
The steam hit Dexx the moment he walked in, and he blinked a few times to get used to it. It was definitely hot, but Lexxi was right. It did feel good. He definitely felt like taking his shirt off, however.

  
“Oh yeah, normally you've left your clothes in the locker room and come in here with just a towel,” Lexxi said. “Just leave your stuff on the hooks by the door.”

  
Dexx nodded, and started pulling his shirt over his head. Since he'd been in the lab working, he didn't have any of his armor or equipment on for when he went out on field work. He wore a simple blue shirt, and black pants. Lexxi had on a lovely red dress that matched her hair, and she started slipping it down from her shoulders.

  
Now, Dexx was used to seeing krewemates naked, sister included, and he was used to being naked around them. More than half the krewe inventions or experiments tended to require nudity for one reason or another. And sometimes regular old krewe work called for nudity. And sometimes just being bored called for nudity. Having helped out with many of the experiments and fun activities (which he had no problem volunteering to help with), seeing a fellow krewemate naked was nothing new. That didn't change the fact, however, that Lexxi was gorgeous. He couldn't help but eye the curves of her body as she slid the dress down, and a blush hit his cheeks for a moment when her smooth, round ass came into full view. She was one of the few he hadn't seen naked yet, and he regretted it taking this long now that he saw her. He quickly put an image of an elderly skritt into his mind, so that he wouldn't be sporting a throbbing erection the moment he took his pants off. He was here to learn.

  
Lexxi hung up her dress, and walked over to a corner of the steam room, grabbing a rolled up mat. She moved to the center of the room, and with a flick of her wrists, unrolled the mat and laid it down on the floor. “Shoulder pain is one of the most common complaints from krewemates, so I'll start you there.” She laid down on her stomach on top of the mat, resting her head on her arms as she turned to look at Dexx, who just finished hanging up his pants. When he turned around, she held back a giggle as she looked at the impressive piece swinging between Dexx's legs. The other girls weren't kidding. “Ready?”

  
“Yeah,” Dexx said. “So where do I go?”

  
“Just throw a leg on either side of me and kneel down.”

  
Dexx did as she said, getting into position just behind her hips, which he couldn't help but look down and stare at for another few seconds until Lexxi spoke up again.

  
“Now, asura don't have as many fingers as the other races, but like asura always do, we find ways to do more with less, and excel” Lexxi explained. “Go ahead, just try applying some pressure to my shoulders. I'll talk you through it as you go.”

  
Dexx leaned over so he could reach, then rested his hands on Lexxi's shoulder blades, pushing down. He really had no idea what to do, so he just started applying a bit of pressure at random intervals, and moving his hands around in circular motions.

  
Lexxi chuckled, shaking her head, then started explaining various massage techniques to Dexx, how to make use of his fingers, how hard to push down, specific points to push down on. It took Dexx a few minutes of fiddling around with trial and error, but he eventually started getting the hang of it. At last, Dexx performed one of the basic techniques just the right way, and Lexxi led out a moan of delight.

  
“Oh... excellent, you're learning quickly,” Lexxi told him. “Just like that... keep doing that for a while, I didn't realize I needed this today.”

  
Dexx kept going, rubbing into Lexxi's shoulders. He moved on to her lower back, which he learned the methods for much quicker thanks to having some experience already. He couldn't believe how soft and smooth Lexxi's skin felt. It made sense that the hot spring manager knew how to take care of her body. Dexx moved his eyes up and down her form, amazed at how sexy she looked. Her eyes were half closed at this point, lost in relaxation with a content smile on her face. Now and then she let out a low moan, and that didn't help any with Dexx's thoughts on her figure.

  
Soon, Dexx entered a sort of trance, just going through the motions of massaging as his mind began to daydream. He was sitting on top of one of the tables outside, his shirt unbuttoned, his pants completely off. Lexxi's occasional moans weren't from him massaging her, but instead were from her mouth being wrapped around his cock, moving back and forth, licking and sucking on the tip. Jinxx sat next to him on top of the table, fingering herself as she watched Lexxi take Dexx all the way to the base. With her free hand, she popped grapes in her mouth, then leaned in to Dexx and kissed him, sharing the snack with him as their tongues wrestled about.

  
As Lexxi sucked him off, she continued moaning in delight, loving the taste of him. She brought up a hand to fondle Dexx's balls, and he let out a soft moan of his own this time, lost in pleasure.

  
“Enjoying yourself back there, Dexx?”

  
Dexx opened his eyes, shaking his head out of his fantasy after Lexxi spoke up, realizing he'd moaned out loud. He looked down, seeing Lexxi with her head turned around hard to look back at him, a wide, sly grin on her face. He looked further down and discovered he'd become fully erect while lost inside his own imagination, but that wasn't the issue. He'd leaned down a little too much, and his throbbing erection had pressed right up against the crack of Lexxi's butt cheeks.

  
“I, uh...” Dexx fumbled for words, knowing that _I was just imagining you blowing me while Jinxx and I made out_ was not the right answer. His eyes darted every which way, his brain searching for an excuse.

  
“Well, I think you've mastered the back, we can move on to another massage,” Lexxi said. Dexx barely registered her words before she spoke again. “Another part of the body that can get just as tense as the shoulders is the sex organs. Typically with any female clients I get I have to improvise, but with you learning the techniques, you could provide a deep tissue massage to any clients in need.”

  
Once Dexx's brain caught up with everything Lexxi just said, his jaw dropped. Lexxi's grin grew wider, and he looked back at her. “Really?”

  
“Of course,” Lexxi replied with a shrug. “The massage routine you just did was great, but it's even better when you finish off with one more area.”

  
Dexx's look of shock slowly turned into a grin of his own, his mind accepting that he wasn't still daydreaming. “You got it, then,” he said, shifting himself back a bit on the mat.

  
Dexx looked down to gaze at Lexxi's beautiful pink folds. He saw traces of moisture that certainly wasn't steam, making her entrance glisten. Perhaps she'd been having some fantasies of her own. He tried out some of his newly learned massage techniques again, this time moving down to Lexxi's ass. It was just as plump and firm as he'd imagined, and this time Lexxi's moans were a bit louder.

  
Dexx smiled again and continued, growing even harder as he played with Lexxi's unbelievable rump. He grabbed at her cheeks and spread them apart, admiring them and eyeing the tight hole just above the one he planned to plow soon.

  
Slowly, Dexx moved one of his hands even further down from her ass, down between her legs. He lifted his hand up and left just the tip of his middle finger in contact with Lexxi's skin. He dodged her pink folds on his way down, then moved his finger to her clit, teasing it with some gentle rubbing.

  
“Ah!” Lexxi let out a gasp at the touch, and with a bit more attention to her clit, he saw her fluids increase in volume, beginning to run down to his teasing finger. A drop of pre left the tip of Dexx's penis; he'd been painfully hard for quite some time already, most of that time without him realizing, and he was definitely ready for his next lesson. He lifted his finger, placing both of his hands back on Lexxi's ass as he shifted his body again.

  
Soon, the tip of Dexx's cock pressed up against Lexxi's quivering pussy, and the red-haired asura made no attempt to lower the volume of her moan this time. Her body clearly ached for it at this point, and so did Dexx's, so he wasted no more time, slowly pushing his hips forward.

  
As his hips moved, Dexx's member penetrated inside Lexxi's entrance. She was already wet, and the steam room made her inner walls even warmer than usual. And by the eternal alchemy, she was tight. He pressed in further, and kept pushing until his hips connected with her body, his dick completely enveloped.

  
“Oh...” Lexxi groaned, her eyes fluttering. “I don't think you need massage advice for this part...”

  
Dexx chuckled, feeling the pleasure just as much as she was, and brought his hips back, the moan emitting from his mouth this time as he slid out until only the tip remained inside. Her walls had clenched down on him as if ordering him to stay inside, yet her fluids made the friction smooth and blissful. He gripped on her rump a bit tighter, then pushed in again, a bit faster than the last time.

  
Both krewemates began to moan and grunt as Dexx got into a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of Lexxi's tight vagina. As he pushed into her from behind, he kept on rubbing and squeezing her ass, never tiring of how it felt in his hands. He was in a state of ecstasy, pleasure surging through his body with every push into her.

  
Lexxi's experience was no different, and she smiled as Dexx showed off his skill in finding just the right angles to hit her from, spiking her pleasure as well. She let out a high pitched yelp as she came, her entrance clamping down even tighter as cum drenched Dexx's dick. Dexx groaned loudly, keeping his breathing steady and preventing himself from releasing much earlier than he wanted to.

  
As she came down from her pleasure peak, Lexxi let out a sigh of content, but Dexx wasn't done yet and she certainly wanted more. “Now, unlike other massages, speed can be a good thing here,” she said coyly.

  
Dexx gladly took the hint, and pushed down on Lexxi's hips for leverage, speeding up his thrusts and adding more force behind them. Lexxi pushed up from the mat with her hands, arching her back and bracing herself against Dexx's hammering. Her body rocked every time Dexx slammed into her, the new massage trainee giving her all he had now.

  
Dexx was in a trance again, just this time he didn't need to daydream. His tongue hung loosely out of his mouth, and his breaths were short and quick, his pleasure increasing with each passing second. He felt his balls preparing quite the load, and it would be coming soon.

  
“Lexxi...” Dexx moaned out, speeding up his thrusts even more, bringing his cock all the way out of her pussy until just the very edge of his tip remained, then ramming it back in every time.

  
Lexxi recognized the way Dexx moaned her name, and knew the meaning behind it. “Just a bit longer...” she said, feeling a second orgasm approaching fast.

  
Dexx ground his teeth, struggling to hold back, and sure enough, a few seconds later Lexxi cried out in ecstasy as another orgasm rocked her body, sending shivers up her spine as cum poured out of her once more, absolutely soaking Dexx's cock and leaving a puddle on the mat below. That was all Dexx could handle, and with a few more hard thrusts he buried himself inside her, his own orgasm hitting as hot, thick seed erupted from the tip of his cock, releasing in multiple, long bursts. Lexxi gasped at the new feeling of warmth inside her, and she felt wonderfully full as Dexx emptied himself into her.

  
Once both their orgasms finished, the two fell limp. Lexxi collapsed back on the mat as Dexx slid out of her and sat down, placing his hands behind him. Both his cum and her own dribbled out of her entrance. She hadn't felt satisfied like that in a while.  
Dexx's fast paced breath started calming down to a normal level, his member twitching as just a couple more late drops of cum leaked out, then it began to soften. The heat of the steam left him coated in sweat, and his bangs stuck to his forehead.  
Lexxi's hair had also been rather messed up from the massage session, and she reached a hand back to straighten some of it out. She rolled over so she was laying on her back, facing Dexx. She left her legs spread wide so Dexx could see the mixture of both their cum drip out of her.

  
“Wow...” Dexx breathed, glancing at Lexxi and giving her a quick grin as his heart rate came back down. He should have been able to guess why the others enjoyed the massage sessions so much.

  
“Well done, especially for your first time,” Lexxi told him. She sat up and crawled over to where Dexx was sitting, and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

  
Dexx returned the favor and kissed her cheek, then after a few moments of still trying to come down from the pleasure high, he spoke up. “Well, I'll be happy to help with any of your scheduled female clients,” he said.

  
“I'm happy to get your help,” Lexxi replied happily. “That'll free up some of my schedule.”

  
“Thanks for the lesson,” Dexx said. He brought his feet close to his body and started to stand up.

  
Lexxi placed a hand on Dexx's shoulder and pushed him back down. “Where are you going?” she asked. When Dexx gave her a blank stare, she continued. “I said if I taught you how to give a massage, then I'd give you one in return. Wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor.”

  
Having completely forgotten about the deal, Dexx smiled widely. He'd definitely be refreshed and ready to work on his golem again after a massage of his own.


End file.
